darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
143
David has mixed emotions about the painting, while a duplicate locket is identified by Elizabeth from the Phoenix fire. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. It is night at Collinwood after a day of strange and unexplained events. But the strangest event of all has just happened to a small boy and it defies explanation. David calls Elizabeth into his room and tells her he's scared of the painting. Victoria comes in, and he elaborates that he saw his mother's face come out of the painting. Act I David is sure that he was wide awake when he saw the face, discounting Elizabeth's attempt to comfort him by telling him the experience was a dream. She is unabashed though and tells him that scary dreams do seem real. She's not surprised that the painting frightened David; she's shocked to learn that Sam Evans painted the scene. Victoria recounts her claiming it and David's taking it. David doesn't want it anymore, until Elizabeth prepares to take it. He tells her it's not troubling enough for him to get rid of it. After reassuring his aunt and governess that's alright, David goes back to sleep. But, after they leave, he gets up and gazes at the painting. Downstairs, Elizabeth and Victoria talk about David's strange behavior and Laura's reaction to the painting, with which Elizabeth agrees. Victoria asks Elizabeth if David's leaving. Elizabeth tells Victoria that she's not sure that David's leaving because she's not sure that Laura is good for him. Upstairs, David turns on a lamp and climbs on a stool, staring intently at the painting. Act II David and Victoria visit Sam to thank him for the painting. Sam claims to have painted Laura because she's beautiful, but is of course unable to explain why he painted her among flames. He explains that paintings "just happen" but David doesn't believe him. David demands to know why Sam painted his dream. The expression on Laura's face in the painting is the same as in David's dream. He speaks of his dream. Sam tells him they must travel on the same psychic wavelength. Sam pretends to read David's mind and offers him cookies and cider. David continues his line of questioning, and accepts coincidence as a dismissal. David thinks it's spooky. When he's gone, Sam admits to Victoria that David's description of the dream coincides with his visions that started the painting. He shows Victoria his new painting of a woman on fire. Act III It's not yet Laura Collins but there is a blank spot in this painting as well. Sam wants to drink his visions away. Victoria tells Sam that something made her take the painting, though she didn't want to, and show it to David, though she knew it would upset him. Sam wants all things forgotten. Victoria and David leave lest they cause Elizabeth to worry. Sam gulps down some more booze…then is drawn back to working on the painting. Act IV Victoria and David return to Collinwood and Elizabeth is affronted that they visited Sam. She thinks it was a mistake. Lt. Dan Riley of the Maine State Police shows up to question Laura about the mysterious death in Phoenix. Elizabeth plans to take him to the Cottage; he wants her to identify some personal effects. Riley lays out the woman's jewelry. Elizabeth is only able to identify the locket, a Collins family heirloom which Roger gave to Laura on their wedding day. Victoria recognizes it, too, and relates the story about David's lock of hair in the locket (139). Victoria thinks it's the same, or that there are two. Elizabeth is sure there was only one. Riley opens the locket. It contains a small lock of hair. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * John Connell as Dan Riley → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Day 26 begins, and will end in episode 144. It was yesterday when Victoria got the portrait of Laura Collins from Sam. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. End credits announcement * Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn and Silvana Mangano star in Ulysses in color on the premiere of the ABC Wednesday Night Movie tonight on ABC. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 143 on the IMDb0143